Naruto Reborn
by The Doctor 2010
Summary: Beaten so bad that Kyuubi can't heal his wounds Naruto is kidnapped for an experiment meant to save both him and maybe the world but at what cost? Can Kyuubi help Naruto come to terms with what happened and how about that new Oto nin that looks familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Why disclaim something that you already know, eh?

Well, I am probably going to piss off two factions with this story right off the bat with a female Naruto and a darker male Naruto. How is there two Naruto's? Well, read on and see, eh? And before you ask there is no way in hell that I will be pairing the two up though I'm not sure who to pair who up with and I'm not even sure if I will do any pairings. Hope you do like it though and if you do let me know.

My other stories aren't abandoned, I have been working on this after my arm fully healed after hurting it again writing and messing around as I ended up moving my shoulder much more than I was supposed to. While my arm healed I looked over my other stories and while I like them somewhat I don't love them. They just aren't up to par with how I want to write though this story pretty much is so far. I'll be working on this story and my other ones over the course of the next few weeks but this chapter took me over four days to write so please don't expect a heavy turn over rate.

Naruto Reborn

Chapter 1: Rebirth

"Almost seventy percent of his bones have been broken and that is just for starters. He is suffering from severe internal bleeding and several of his vital organs including his left lung, kidney and I'm afraid even his heart suffered badly as well." The elder woman said with a sigh as she lowered the clip board that she was reading from to look down at the young five year old boy who was barely holding onto life. "How the hell can those fools believe that this is the demon?"

"Some people just refuse to see the truth before them, Ami-san." Hiruzen said as he wiped away the few tears that was forming before setting his jaw. He had to have faith in the boy he considered a grandson, the blonde pulled through many bad things and the older man had to pray that this time would be no different. Right now he had business to attend to seeing he just returned from a conference with the Fire Daimyo. It wasn't paperwork he was worried about chough for once, it was the fools on the council and the bastards behind the young blonde's condition.

"Hokage-sama, please don't do anything too extreme." Ami sighed knowing full well what the cold and steely look that crossed the man's face meant. "We don't need the hospital even fuller with patients."

"Relax, only places that will be seeing an increase in new occupants is Ibiki and the graveyard...If there is even enough left to bury." Hiruzen grumbled as he stormed out of the office.

"Please Naruto...Please get better." Ami sighed sadly looking away from all of the tubes and wired feeding into the young child while wondering why the Kyuubi wasn't healing the child.

-Line Break-

On the other side of Konoha deep underground another doctor was looking over the files that her apprentice had stolen from the hospital trying to find someone who had no hope of recovery. At the same time the woman needed the candidate to fill several criteria to fit the project and she didn't have much time left. Ranko knew that both Orochimaru and Danzo knew that she turned from the two and they wouldn't let her just walk away. She refused to stay with them though as they ignored her warnings and they continued researching the recently uncovered AI-System and a few other types of ancient technology. It could have been a great help to people everywhere but the two selfish men decided to keep it to themselves for their own goals.

The two fools have even started recreating an ancient criminal organization with their discoveries to bolster the ROOT forces which Ranko knew was a mistake. She couldn't just go to the Hokage though as she was a foreigner brought there by Orochimaru and there was no way that anyone would believe her over two of the most respected men in the village. Someone had to be ready to stop them and since the fools only had imperfect Systems while she had the only perfected one it was up to her to make sure there was someone there to fight Panther Claw.

The only problem was a normal person, even some of the best ninja could have trouble keeping up with the sheer number and regenerative capabilities that the Panther Claw minions would have. In this case fire would have to be fought with fire but instead of the more mindless drones that Orochimaru and Danzo planned to create Ranko had already created the base for the body for her soldier. It would be female of course, Ranko would prove that a woman could be just as strong as any man. Of course the body wasn't complete as she would need sample tissue to create the organs that the body wouldn't provide as well as skin, muscle, hair and eyes. By growing and bonding the organic part with the body to the fabricated part it would be two-thirds complete. The final part would be the most riskiest as she wasn't the best seal master but she was sure that the soul transfer seals would work. And with the perfected AI-System installed in the body any damage taken should be quickly, if not instantly healed.

There was several advantages and disadvantages to the new body but they should equal out in the end, hopefully. The largest and most glaring disadvantage is that the body was more mechanical than organic so it probably wouldn't generate chakra on its own. Of course Ranko planned for chakra pathways just incase she was wrong or she could work around it and create a false chakra source. Unfortunately she still hasn't been able to as of yet.

The two biggest advantages is that the energy produced by the AI-System would mess up both the Sharingan and Byakugan if they were turned to it and junken strikes should have no affect. Also, it would take very powerful genjutsu to actually affect the mind seeing how it would be partly computer controlled...If everything works right. Everything was hard to translate and she still didn't understand how half of it worked but Ranko had faith in her project.

"Those fools." Ranko hissed angrily as she pulled out one of the folders of a patient in intensive care. At first Ranko was tempted to just pass up the file as the person was male but he met every other requirement and even better. He was loyal, loving and honorable. Unlike what those fools that lived in Konoha believed the child was just a child. How the hell could they thing he was the demon after so many beatings? If he was the demon he would have killed the whole lot of the fools by now.

The question is, would the male body be compatible with what she had ready? If she had more time she could make adjustments but that could take at least a month if not longer and she couldn't add another month to the process. It was already going to take a month to finish the body to see if it would work. All of the other candidates were hypocrites or total assholes and Ranko refused to leave them with so much power after Orochimaru or Danzo killed her. She had no hopes of surviving, she knew she was going to die but while the body and soul bonded Ranko would upload different forms and the knowledge to use them in hopes the child would be able to thrive and protect the world from the growing threat.

Ranko just hoped that the child wouldn't hate her for what she was about to do, she would be effectively destroying the child's manhood making him a female. Of course since he was so young and was nowhere near puberty yet there would hopefully be no complications once the process started.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to do, Naruto." Ranko sighed before bowing her head in a moment of silence. After praying for forgiveness Ranko called for her apprentice to get ready to get their patient. "Minako-chan, get ready to head out to the hospital!"

-Line Break-

It was late at night when Ranko and Minako returned from their visit to the hospital with their precious cargo. It sickened both of them just how easy it was to not only get by the sole ANBU guarding the child, but he along with the nurse on duty was more than happy to get rid of the so called demon child. Ranko wanted to just kill the two fools outright but she had to go along with the fools' belief that she was going to get rid of the Kyuubi brat once and for all. Little did they know that she was going to turn the child that they loathed and hated without real reason into the only thing that could stand between Orochimaru and his organization's plans.

Of course that was something she never added seriously into her equations until now. The boy was purely a good person from what Ranko could see but the fact is that he did have a demon sealed inside of him. Of course she couldn't do much about it now, she had the boy and to save his life, as she knew she had to do upon seeing him, then the procedure must be done.

She was now working even more against the clock than ever before as not only would Orochimaru and Danzo be hunting her but now so would the Hokage. Thankfully the snake bastard had shown her how to keep the Hokage's scrying crystal that was shaped like a crystal ball from seeing into the lab.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Ranko-sama?" Minako asked as she looked worriedly from across the table that the child was now on.

"You know we are both dead, Minako-chan. There is no way Orochimaru will let us go after we found out his true plans." Ranko sighed as she began stripping the boy naked. "The best we can do now is leave someone with not only the power to stop him but to avenge us as well."

"I know, I just...how will poor Naruto-kun react if this is a success? I don't know how I would react to being changed into a boy." Minako sighed as she hugged herself rubbing her arms.

"It is either this or let him die, Minako-chan. For some reason the fox isn't healing him and if he is to survive then drastic steps must be taken." Ranko said as her determination to save the young boy grew more and more by the moment. She looked over her notes one last time that was on a smaller stand next to the table with her sealing supplies. "Please take the necessary samples that we need."

"Right away Ranko-sama." Minako sighed as she slipped the medical apron on and pulled some clear latex gloves on preparing for her part in the sins they were about to commit while silently praying for both women and for god to have mercy on their souls and for the child to forgive them.

They worked diligently over the next two hours as Naruto slipped deeper and deeper into the coma he was in. Though Minako's work was less taxing on the body it was working on her nerves as she had to be extremely careful not to hurt Naruto any more than he was. As for Ranko, she was close to depleting most of her chakra when the last seal was finally in place. All they had left to do was load him into the stasis chamber alongside the body that Naruto would be transferred to. As soon as the new body was ready for the transfer it would begin automatically but until then the stasis would keep the child's condition from deteriorating.

She was starting to wonder if the whole soul transfer thing would work but according to Doctor Kitsuragi's notes his version only contained part of his daughter's brain and there was no soul binding mentioned. The base body was partly recovered relics as was most of the machines she was using. They were considered forbidden technology and was supposed to be destroyed upon discovery but of course Orochimaru had other plans for it. Plans that was ruined when Ranko stole what she did right out from under the fool's nose.

"Can you load him into stasis?" Ranko sighed, her shoulders slumping showing just how tired she was after the intense chakra drain that creating the seals caused. "When you are finished come on into my office and we will have a drink to settle our nerves."

"Of course Ranko-sama." Minako said with a slight bow before getting to work on her task as Ranko slowly walked out of what served as the operating room into her small office. It had a small desk and chair as well as a couch and coffee table. The Desk and table was both covered in paperwork but that was how Ranko liked it. Others believed that she was lazy and disorganized but she could find a file in the piles of paper faster than most could out of a filing cabinet. She was just that good.

Going over to the small fridge hidden in the bottom right of the desk Ranko pulled out a large jug of sake and some cups for it before returning to the couch and sat them on the table before it. She fell down on the couch sprawling out on one end staring at the sake as if willing it to pour itself and jump into her hand.

"Let me." Minako said softly as she entered the room and joined the older woman on the couch pouring the two some sake each.

"You are an angel, Minako-chan." Ranko sighed taking her own and taking a sip as the younger girl joined her on the couch. "Did you get him loaded in okay?"

"No problems at all Ranko-sama." Minako said as she let out a relieved sigh, "I'm just glad it is over."

"Me to." Ranko said leaning her head back in thought against the back of the couch while holding the cup on her lap "Only thing now we can do is wait and pray for the best."

"What about loading those things you was talking about?" Minako asked curiously.

"The AI-System's preset forms. Some I took from actual data I translated and from the things we fund. Others will be ones I customized and of course the programs that will let on the fly alterations on most anything she can think of be made. She can even theoretically create things from thin air within reason." Ranko explained.

"Ranko-sama, do you really think we won't survive this?" Minako asked softly, almost to soft for Ranko to hear.

"I'm sorry Minako-chan, I really didn't want to bring you into this but when Orochimaru found out that I took off he would have went after you to hurt me." Ranko sighed sitting her sake down.

"I'm not sorry, Ranko-sama, I don't even have any regrets. I...I just..." Minako sighed as she sat her sake down on the table as well. "I just want to tell you something since we aren't going to live much longer."

"What is it?" Ranko asked curiously as one of her eyebrows arched upwards.

"Well...the thing is...maybe it would be better if I just showed you." Minako whispered climbing onto the couch and looming over her mentor. Ranko stiffened a moment as if to defend herself but she was too slow. Minako's attack hit it's mark as her lips brushed against Ranko's in what was at first a gentle kiss. At first the older woman's eyes widened in shock before her mind registered what just happened. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her closer as they deepened the kiss as their tongues began a war of dominance in each other's mouth.

-Line Break-

It had already been two weeks since Ranko and Minako kidnapped the dying blonde from the hospital. So far things had been going far beyond expectations as the body was mostly completely finished as Ranko was using the strange device that she knew was called a computer to go over all the separate programs installed in the computerized brain. Each program, once activated, would give her a new look as well a new set of skills that she would be able to use flawlessly. The problem was that once deactivated the base body would revert back to normal and basically forget most of the knowledge gained through the transformation. Of course bits and pieces would still be there but too many transformations too quickly could have consequences. While the computerized brain would be okay too much knowledge in too short a time frame could possibly overload the organic brain which would not be very good at all.

Apparently the fox had been transferred along with the boys soul into the new body and had been the reason the new body was completed so quickly. There were unforeseen side effects though, again both good and bad. The worse side effect which would have been good if Ranko caught it before the should transfer began. While in stasis the boy's body did begin to heal to the point he would have survived though there was a possibility of one handicap or another popping up due top the extensive damage that there was. The best side effect was that the fox's chakra was still there and still generating as it was a demon and it's chakra was channeled from another plain of existence. For this reason the artificial channels that was created was pumping the chakra throughout the body like normal chakra would. The AI-System was interacting with it and purifying it to some degree but not enough to ever let Naruto do any medical type jutsu.

From the readings during the bonding process it appeared that the fox was trying to introduce a Y chromosome to the new body but the AI-System was designed to be used in a female type body and the base body was already designed to be female so the attempts, while coming close to succeeding several times ultimately failed. The body was changed to some extent that Ranko hadn't planned on and now resembled that of a five year old. From what Ranko could tell the body would grow normally if it was able to do that, at least the woman hoped so. Still, the programs looked as if they would still work and change the child into the mature versions of the program and Ranko speculated Naruto would return to normal after time ran out or the child changed back willingly.

**"Who are you?"** A loud, gravely voice demanded shocking Ranko as she stood in front of the gel filled tube where the new body of Naruto floated peacefully. Noticing the eyes open and glowing red shocked Ranko, was the demon in control of the body?

**"Yes, I am in control for now."** The demon's voice boomed inside of her head before demanding, **"What have you done to this kit?"**

"Naruto wouldn't have made it at the rate he was going, so I had to take drastic measures to save him." Ranko said putting a hand on the smooth glass of the tube.

**"BY CHANGING HIM INTO A GIRL?"** The voice roared angrily, the pressure almost making Ranko collapse in pain.

"I already had the body finished and I would have rather had a girl for it but no one was pure of heart enough. I did what I did to not only save Naruto but the world." Ranko explained rubbing her temples.

**"From what? A loud mouthed brat? I have news for you lady, my kit is still going to be a loud mouthed brat."** The voice said, a smirk could almost be felt in the voice.

"No, Orochimaru has reviving an old criminal organization called Panther Claw." Ranko sighed, "Naruto will be one of the only people able to stop them now."

**"That fool! He doesn't now what the hell he is dealing with, if he revives any of the generals...Or even masters then...Damn it woman, fine, I will help my kit with this but I won't save your ass if he...she...wants your ass for what you are doing."** The voice grumbled. **"When Naruto is ready to wake up I will do my best to help her adjust but as I said if she wants to tear you a new one then I sure the hell won't stop her."**

"I will be dead soon anyways, as soon as Orochimaru or the Hokage finds this lab I have no reason to believe I will walk away alive." Ranko sighed, "I just wish...I shouldn't have ever involved Minako in this, no matter how much I love her."

"Do you mean that, Ranko-sama? Do you really love me?" Minako asked from right behind Ranko startling the older woman who spun around to find a beaming girl standing there.

"Of course I do Minako-chan." Ranko smiles before kissing the girl deeply a few moments before pulling away. "I thought I made that abundantly clear the last couple weeks."

"It just feels so good to hear you say it." Minako nearly sang out, "And I love you to."

"Mmmm...Let me have enough time to create this last program and upload it and I'll show you just how much I love you." Ranko said smiling.

-Line Break-

"Hokage-sama." Ibiki said storming into the old mans office, "I think we found where the boy was taken."

Hiruzen sighed, he knew Naruto was dead by now as the reports from the hospital showed that there was no way the young boy could survive his injuries. The old man did have a little hope that there was some way he did, maybe the fox finally decided to heal the young blonde. Either way the people who kidnapped the boy would pay.

"How did you find out, Ibiki-san?" Hiruzen asked, his face devoid of any emotion though some anger could be seen in his eyes.

"The ANBU on guard duty at the hospital on the night of the boy's disappearance, initial questioning showed that he was just being lazy and he was put on suspension. However he was recently out drinking and said he knew for a fact that the demon won't be coming back and he made a nice profit off it." Ibiki explained, a little anger of his own in his voice. He didn't particularly like the boy since he didn't know the blonde but he didn't hate him either. Naruto was just a child, nothing more and nothing less and though Ibiki didn't like kids in general he still hated seeing one get hurt. "Further...questioning...led me to the hospital where a nurse was implicated in the conspiracy to kill of the kid and let a woman named Ranko and her apprentice Minako take the child for experiments. A search in the location the Nurse believed they went shows signs of an underground complex. I was about to send a full squad of ANBU but thought you might want to come as well."

"Thank you Ibiki-san and I do believe I will come as well." Hiruzen said nodding as he got up from his desk. He would make those woman pay for running some kind of sick experiments on the boy he considered a grandson. Oh yes, they would pay.

-Line Break-

"Orochimaru-sama." A Root ANBU said bursting into the snake sannin's private lab where he was holding a squirming ten year old girl as she tried to pull out of his grip. He was furious with her, the man had taken her as an apprentice to have her decide she couldn't do it anymore because of his experiments and research. The foolish citizens of Konoha should be honored to be made a part of his experimentations but apparently the stupid child didn't see it hat way. No, she thought she could just walk away and Orochimaru would just let her. How wrong she was.

"What is it?" Orochimaru hissed angrily, he was about to show the stupid girl the error of her ways. So what if she already went through three days of hellish pain because of his cursed seal research? That was going to look like fun compared to what he would do to her now that she decided to betray him.

"We located the traitors Ranko and Minako, Orochimaru -sama." The man said.

"Excellent, tie this brat up and I will deal with her later." Orochimaru said pleased, "We have another traitor to take care of first."

-Line Break-

Ranko was resting happily in bed with her lover as things were finally coming together. The child's new body was finished and she should be waking up any day now. Of course Ranko was planning to make a few alterations, one of the biggest was she wanted to alter the AI-System's interface. Right now it looked like a pink choker with a red heart on it. Of course that was far from the truth as the choker would split when activated becoming wider as the nano machines and AI-System worked together to alter the body as needed. The problem was that it would show up on every form and that could give the child away. Ranko wanted to fix that by changing some of the code so the choker would be absorbed into the skin in base form until activated.

Now though, she didn't want to worry about that as she spooned her lover as the rested naked in bed together under the sheets after an intense love making session. Ranko sighed a little happily yet sadness could easily be heard in it. Her entire life she had never truly been happy until the last two weeks as the two women shared their love for each other.

"Orochimaru!" A older voice shouted angrily drawing both women out of their relaxed state. The time had come finally and Ranko was cursing that it had. It was too soon, Naruto may have basically been ready but Ranko wanted to make the last few changes. She wanted to talk to the neo girl but it was too late.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Orochimaru's voice hissed as the two women hurriedly got dressed and listened through the door at the angry conversation going on in the next room.

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" Hiruzen barked angrily, "I didn't want to believe the rumors that you were running experiments using innocents as guinea pigs and torturing civilians."

"No one is ever truly innocent, sensei, surely you know that." Orochimaru said, his voice still sounding like the snake he is.

"Minako-chan, I want you to run while I distract them." Ranko sighed, "I love you but I want you to get away and live. There is no reason you have to die."

"Ranko-sama..." Minako started but Ranko silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Minako-chan, please listen to me. Get Naruto and get out of here while I distract them, we can't let Orochimaru know she has the AI-System. Please, for me and for that poor child get her and run." Ranko said with a confident smirk, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

-Line Break-

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ranko said with a confident smirk. Minako knew otherwise and she could see in her lover's eyes that Ranko didn't truly believe her own words. With tears running freely she watched as Ranko walked right into the middle of the lab drawing everyone's attention. "Orochimaru-sama, have you come to check up on the experiments you had me doing on the demon brat?"

Minako hurriedly crept around the middle of the room as killing intent from the Hokage filled the room almost making the woman collapse from the sheer pressure of it. She ignored the heated words from the Hokage as well as the arguing between sannin and Ranko as the woman knew if she paid attention she wouldn't be able to finish what Ranko asked of her. The last thing she wanted was to fail the love of her life's final request though Minako was secure in the knowledge that she would soon join Ranko in the afterlife after making sure Naruto was okay.

Hitting a button on the tube the liquid started draining out of the one with the girl before sliding the door open and grabbing her. Carrying the young blonde the woman scurried out of one of the secret exits seeing one of the Root smashing the other container and grabbing the boy. Minako remembered Ranko saying that it was weird that he boy's body still had a heart beat though next to no brain activity. The body should have died when the soul was transferred but it didn't. Turning away Minako hurried out of the exit only to run straight into Ibiki and two ANBU.

"Looks like we have a rat, boys." Ibiki growled, "Don't kill her, I'm sure Hokage-sama will want to have a talk with her."

"I won't let you hurt the girl." Minako growled showing much more bravery that she was feeling.

"I would never hurt an innocent child, but you are a hell of a long way from being innocent you sick bitch." Ibiki growled as he and the two ANBU surrounded the woman.

-Line Break-

Hiruzen sighed heavily as he sat in his office looking over the huge pile of reports sitting on his desk while off to the side of the room a young blonde haired girl slept like a baby on his couch. He briefly looked over the reports and files saved from the burning lab after Orochimaru fled the village along with the body of Naruto. Thankfully Jiraiya was around and he went after his fellow sannin along with three squads of ANBU to try and retrieve him.

After raiding the other two labs several people were saved including a badly beaten Anko who was Orochimaru's apprentice. What pissed the old man off was some of the people calling for the young girl's blood which wouldn't happen anytime soon. The young girl was now resting in the hospital with his own personal ANBU standing guard.

What Hiruzen was doing now though was looking over this Ranko woman's own personal notes. He would have loved to get Ibiki to interrogate the woman but Orochimaru had killed her with the Kusunagi before fleeing. What the old Hokage read though shocked him, the feelings the woman put into her notes showed that she hated Orochimaru and was hiding from him. It didn't exactly say why but the notes had other interesting details. The biggest detail was that the woman didn't want to do what she did to Naruto but it was the only way to save his life. If the notes were to be believed then the young girl in his office was Naruto.

The notes were strange though, they were written with what seemed a lot of emotion and details about saving Naruto. The strange part was that they didn't mention the exact procedure, only that to save Naruto his soul was transferred to a prosthetic body. It was like the notes was meant to be found so that the truth would be known but the how wasn't. The procedure reeked of truly forbidden techniques but if Naruto truly was safe and alive, even if he was now a she then Hiruzen would be ecstatic. For now all he could do was wait until Inoichi arrived to se if he could perform a mind walk and confirm that the blonde was indeed Naruto. After what seemed like an eternity an ANBU with a dog mask escorted the Yamanaka into the office before leaving upon the Hokage's dismissal.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asked before noticing the sleeping child on the couch.

"What I am about to tell you is an S-class secret Inoichi." Hiruzen sighed, "I trust you know the consequences if you repeat anything you learn here."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Inoichi said as his demeanor became serious. The older man liked the Yamanaka, especially Inoichi as he took his job seriously and never judged anyone by rumors or tags. While he could be serious when it called for it the man also had a bit of humor and knew how to relax when he could. He was one of the people Hiruzen trusted most in the village to keep something like this a secret.

"Good then, well I need you to do a mind walk on this child to see if you can find the truth behind her identity." Hiruzen explained, raising his hand to interrupt Inoichi before the man could even say anything. "Orochimaru has turned traitor and fled but he was doing inhumane experiments and this girl is sadly one of them. We found her earlier tonight...Or I guess you can say last night and she still hasn't woke up."

"Couldn't we just ask her when she wakes up?" Inoichi asked a little confused. A mind walk for just a simple thing?

"I have notes that suggest she used to be a boy." Hiruzen said, his face sad and showing a hint of his years of heartache and troubles.

"What boy?" Inoichi asked growing suspicious. Of course he wouldn't refuse his Hokage anything and especially if the old man believed this to be the eternal ball of sunshine known as Naruto Uzumaki.

"She may or may not be Naruto." Hiruzen slowly explained, "The doctor who worked on the child, if her notes are to be believed, was trying to save Naruto by doing some kind of soul transference but nothing in the notes explain how or what exactly she did. Only thing it really says is that Naruto's soul and mind was transferred to a new prosthetic body. Ami-san has already checked her out and was sworn to secrecy and it seems the girl is healthy at the least."

"I'll do it." Inoichi said before moving over to the couch to begin.

-Line Break-

The jutsu, while harder to perform and connect to the child's mind that it should have been, was a success. The blonde haired man wasn't in a sewer which was Naruto's old mindscape but instead he was in the middle of nothing, just blackness as far as he could see. Taking a deep breath Inoichi started walking in a random direction for what seemed like hours until all of a sudden the blackness turned into a grassy plain where a naked boy was floating several feet off the ground on his back. Getting a closer look the older blonde could see the whisker marks on the boys cheeks which showed who he was. This was Naruto but he was in a strange state of unconsciousness while his body seemed to shimmer before changing into a girl without the whisker marks and back to the boy.

**"If you even think about hurting the kit I will devour your soul."** A menacing voice growled out from behind Inoichi causing him to spin around to come face to face with a shrunken Kyuubi who was as tall as Inoichi himself.

"Why would you care?" Inoichi asked in shock as he positioned himself between the form of Naruto and the demon. He noticed that here was no seal binding the demon, it seemed to have free reign. If it didn't have a seal why hadn't it escaped and tried to finish off Konoha.

**"Because the kit has suffered more than he deserves at the hands of you fools."** The fox snarled, anger evident in it's voice. Inoichi felt a little ashamed at how his fellow people had treated such a young child but the fox was one to talk.

"I would never hurt Naruto, Minato was a good friend of mine." Inoichi said readying to fight if the demon attacked but it backed down a bit.

**"I remember you now, you were the one who came by my old cage everyone in awhile to make sure I was still sealed and not hurting the kit."** Kyuubi sighed, **"I still don't completely trust you but we may have a common goal. I aim to help and protect this kit."**

"Can you prove it? Are you planning on just setting a trap to try and finish what you started?" Inoichi asked. He was very skeptical that this demon had anything but ill intentions but if it could prove it meant no harm then so be it.

**"I will submit to you to allow you to do a mind walk on me and see why I attacked your pathetic village and to see that I have nothing but the best intentions to this kit."** Kyuubi sighed laying down before the mind walker.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Inoichi said as he was wondering if it was even possible to do a mind walk within a mind walk. Taking a deep breath he cast the jutsu again and appeared inside the demon's mindscape but instead of searching through the mindscape the Kyuubi opened his mind and let the blonde man have access to all of his memories over the last decade.

Inoichi's eyes snapped open as he stumbled back from the couch in the Hokage's office in shock. The demon wasn't some all powerful being of pure evil, it was a creature who had a life like everyone else. It had a mate and a kit that it loved dearly before they were killed by a Uchiha that looked exactly like pictures of Madara. He was the reason the demon was sealed inside Kushina as she was pregnant with Naruto. And again the same bastard was behind extracting it from the woman and using a strange version of the Sharingan to control it and force it to attack Konoha. Three words were coming to mind about he whole situation, what the hell?

"What happened, Inoichi-san?" The Hokage asked helping steady the blonde haired man.

"It is Naruto and the Kyuubi is there as well." Inoichi explained, "The demon, it...it used to be sealed in Kushina."

"I know Inoichi-san, a rouge ninja ripped it from her just after Naruto was born." Hiruzen said sadly as he helped Inoichi to a chair as the man was in a mild case of shock over what he had learned. All of his views was turned upside down as he learned that the fox wasn't anymore to blame for what happened than Naruto was.

"He looked like Madara Uchiha. He killed the fox's family and tricked him into attacking Whirlpool, it was how it was destroyed and the demon ended up being sealed in Kushina." Inoichi sighed. "Hokage-sama, if Kushina was the Kyuubi's jinchūriki during her pregnancy then wouldn't Naruto have been born with some of it's abilities?"

"He was Inoichi-san, they were sealed away when the seal to trap the fox on him was placed. We hoped it would keep his heritage from showing up and gaining him even more hate from the villagers." Hiruzen said retaking his seat.

"What do we do about her?" Inoichi asked looking at the girl. "And what about the Kyuubi?" 

"I honestly don't know, Inoichi-san, any ideas?" Hiruzen joked while chuckling mirthlessly. "I still have a lot of questions about what you saw."

"Hokage-sama," An ANBU gasped as he burst through the office doors, "The prisoner Minako has been assassinated."

"WHAT?" Hiruzen growled out angrily.

-Line Break-

Orochimaru was beyond pissed as he fled the village that he called home though it never really felt like it. They never showed him the respect it deserved and the last straw was when he was overlooked for Hokage in order to give it to that ramen loving idiot. He would have his revenge though and the boy in his arms, despite the very weak signs of life would be the very instrument to get t. After all what better way to destroy the village than to use the very son of the man who gave his life to protect it. At least he still had Danzo and his minions in Konoha and the rest of the recovered artifacts that he would return for later.

For now he was heading away from the weak and useless Land of Fire to somewhere more to his liking.

-Line Break-

Hope everyone enjoyed it so far, and yes there will be both a male and female Naruto but no they will not be a pair unless you count trying to kill each other a pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it so nyaa.

Wow, guess my joking attitude either didn't go over very well last chapter or no one liked this story. Either way I worked very hard on both chapters and I would really like to hear some peoples opinions on this story. I do thank the couple of C2's and alerts that was added but I had zero reviews. Please if you like this let me know otherwise I might just work on other stories and forget about his one for the moment.

Good news for those fans of New Whirlpool, I have a large portion of the revised chapter one which has a lot of added material as well as fixed up material from the first couple chapter combined dealing with and going up to Naruto's exodus from Konoha.

Also, after this story I have a small preview of a story that keeps itching the back of my mind. What do you think of it? Does it sound promising? Should I consider working on it some more or leave it be for now? Let me know, thanks.

Naruto Reborn

Chapter 1: Rebirth

Itatchi stood in the back of the council chamber staring out over the crowd of his family, both immediate and extended as almost one hundred members filled out the room. It was true he never particularly liked most of his family, only his little brother and to some extent his mother the only members who held any place at all in his heart. And this meeting was just an example at the stupid, egotistical and downright foolish actions his clan regularly took a apart in.

Fugaku sat at he middle of a long table facing the audience with three members on either side of him also at the table. To the mans right was his wife, Itatchi's mother Mikoto who looked as if she was trying her best to support her husband while trying to hide her unhappiness about the reason behind the meeting. Itatchi sure the hell wasn't happy and he knew when he reported to the Hokage later that the older man would surely be pissed off.

"Are you sure about this, we will be taking a big risk?" An older Uchiha from the gathered audience asked from his seat which like the others faced to the front of the room where the Clan Elder's table sat which Fugaku sat at the head.

"We have been discussing this for two weeks with this Panther Claw and I have complete confidence in them. In fact I have even toured their headquarters and saw for myself the skill and number of their soldiers." Fugaku replied, his voice booming over the crowd with pompous authority. "All we have to do is give them the demon brat and they will support us in our coup de tat of the village this weekend during the full moon."

"The demon was killed by the villagers, husband." Mikoto said as she turned to glare at her husband, obviously not hearing anything about his until now. Itatchi knew that his mother cared for the young blonde child and tried to adopt him but Fugaku refused to allow her as well as the council not letting anyone adopt the poor kid.

"I have my sources inside the Hokage's inner circle that has informed me that not only has the brat been found last night but he has been recovered from his kidnappers." Fugaku said while glaring at his wife who shrunk away a little. Itatchi knew what she would feel later for questioning Fugaku and Itatchi felt sorry for her to some extent though there was a part who didn't care. "Is there anyone else who has doubts about our plans for the new moon?"

Itatchi scanned the crowd as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. He sneered when not one person raised their arms though he could tell several wanted to but were too afraid to stand up to the bully that was Fugaku and oppose what they knew was wrong. Turning he left the council chamber before he had the chance to say something stupid, he had four days to figure something out since it was only Tuesday. He already knew the entire Clan would be purged despite their Kekkai Genkai but a part of him was wondering if he could at least save his little brother. The kid was already gaining a pompous attitude with the huge ego that many other Uchiha's had which was what was leading them to their deaths.

"Yo Itatchi-kun, wait up!" Shisui called out behind Itatchi causing the stoic Uchiha to stop and wait for his best friend. Of course the term best friend was pushing things a bit as of late as the two grew apart as Itatchi was against the Uchiha's power hungry goals while Shisui fully supported the Clan.

"What is it, Shisui-kun?" Itatchi asked, his voice almost void of all emotion.

"Why did you leave early for?" Shisui asked glancing at Itatchi curiously. Like most Uchiha, Shisui had a bit of a cold demeanor and shared the lust for power as many higher ranking Uchiha members.

"I have duties to attend to, don't forget that I am an ANBU now." Itatchi sighed as he started to walk through the Uchiha's compound which housed most of the Clan that lived inside of Konoha.

"I'll walk you out of the district then." Shisui said while keeping pace with his friend. "So what do you think of the plans so far?"

"I don't like them, if we go through with this coup many innocent people are going to die needlessly." Itatchi said while trying to hide his anger over the whole affair.

"So you know about your little brother?" Shisui asked running his hand through his hair. "I honestly didn't think your dad would have told you since it was supposedly only to be known by a very few."

"Yeah, he told me this morning." Itatchi replied while hiding his surprise at this, what he hell was Shisui talking about. "I have to admit I am not too happy about it but it isn't my choice."

"Wow Itatchi-kun, I honestly thought you would be really pissed about your dad trading your little brother along with the demon for control of the village." Shisui mused, "Of course his eyes will be removed beforehand since that wasn't specified in the agreement."

"What do you mean?" Itatchi asked coldly, Shisui ignoring the little bit of anger crawling into his voice.

"The fools probably want the sharingan but they aren't going to get it. The deal was Sauske, it didn't specify he still had to have his eyes." Shisui said while grinning a bit, "an if your mom knew she would throw a fit. The stupid bitch should know her place, right?"

"You know what, Shisui-kun? I think I can afford to be a little late, lets take a walk and maybe grab a bite to eat?" Itatchi said, a small smirk growing on his lips as he made sure he had a kunai readily available.

LINE BREAK

Naruto stood in the bathroom of her new apartment staring in the mirror still unable to believe what was going. She was trying not to cry, the Matron at the orphanage always told the blonde how pathetic and worthless she was when she was still a boy and was caught crying. The woman had always said boys weren't supposed to cry and those who did would get something to cry about and then proceed to beat he blonde.

She was no longer a boy so it should be okay to cry now wasn't it? After all didn't she deserve to cry after losing everything and being turned into a weak and silly girl? She wanted to grow up and be Hokage to earn the villagers respect and that dream had been ripped away from her by people she didn't even know.

Jiji had told her that they did it to save her from dying but the blonde could tell that here was things the old man wasn't telling her. In fact it seemed Yamanaka-san and Jiji couldn't wait to get rid of her by dumping her in this apartment after she woke up and said she didn't remember anything.

*Flashback*

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing and his entire body feeling off. He wasn't sure what was wrong but something was and it wasn't he soft, plushy couch he was asleep on. He woke up on the soft, wonderful couch numerous times as finding himself in Jiji's office was a normal enough occurrence that the blonde was more than used to it by now. It was more to do with his body...

"Ah, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you awake." Hiruzen said smiling as he got up from his desk and walked over to the couch where the blonde sat up giving the elder man room to sit down as Inoichi watched from his seat by the Hokage's desk. The older man pated the blonde's head, ruffling the long golden lockes making the Naruto realize one of the things that seemed weird. His hair was longer than it should, a lot longer.

"Jiji, how long was I out?" Naruto asked a little shakily as he pulled away from the older man to run his hands through his hair which seemed to now be waist length. He knew he healed exceptionally faster than he should but his hair never grew fast like this so that meant that the last beating put him out for what? Months? Years?

"A little under a month, I'm afraid Naruto-kun." Hiruzen sighed, sadness lacing his elderly voice which was usually so much stronger and younger sounding despite his age. "There are some...things that you need to know."

"L-Like what?" Naruto asked while gulping loudly, dread feeling his entire being. He had never seen the old man act like this, he knew something was seriously wrong.

"Naruto-kun, you were almost...you almost died." Hiruzen sighed, "Naruto, a doctor, she took you without anyone knowing and helped you but to do so...she had to give you a new body."

"What do you mean, Jiji?" Naruto asked, feeling very confused over everything going on. "Is it why I have long hair now?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm afraid it is but there is more." Hiruzen said as he obviously fought for words on how to explain.

"It's okay, Jiji, I'm alive and that's what counts. Right?" Naruto said cheerfully giving one of his brightest smiles though it was painfully obvious that it was a fake smile.

"Naruto-kun, the only body, the only way to save you was by giving you a female body." Hiruzen said.

"A...A female body?" Naruto asked, unsure if what he just heard was right.

"Naruto-kun, you are a girl now." Hiruzen said causing the blonde's eyes to widen in shock. "I know this is a shock but everything will be okay."

"H-How is that even possible?" Naruto stuttered out while shaking his head. Or was it her head now? How was it possible, she was a he, not a girl. If it was true then everything that he blonde had ever wanted would be impossible now. There was no way she could become a Hokage now was there? A girl couldn't be Hokage could they? There never was a female Hokage before so how was she going to pull it off? Even all the boys at the orphanage said that girls were weak and pathetic. This wasn't fair!

"The doctor...I've told you about the forbidden technology and how it is forbidden, right?" Hiruzen said before sighing upon the confused look on the boys turned girl's face. "I guess I'll tell you again, Naruto. A long time ago, long before the founding of the Elemental Nations the world had much more land and many more people. The technology then was nothing like you know of today, it was much more advanced...and dangerous. It was inevitable that a war would erupt hat would devastate the world. They used weapons so powerful that millions of people were killed, the technology creating earthquakes and tidal waves making much of the land and technology be swallowed and destroyed."

"All of it, Jiji?" Naruto asked, confused how this had anything to do with her.

"A few things did survive and through the years more has been uncovered. The safer items such as the communication devices and a few other things survived or was rebuilt. When the Elemental nations were founded all the leaders got together and decided to ban any new technology that may be uncovered making an order to destroy it to keep another was such as the one that nearly wiped humanity from the world forever." Hiruzen explained sadly, "Naruto, it's time you learned some things besides the changes to your body and I pray that you can forgive me."

"Jiji?" Naruto asked softly, fear beginning to fill her. Her Jiji never acted this serious yet sad before.

"Naruto, your body was made from forbidden technology so it is very important that you don't tell anyone about it or about what happened. It could cause you a lot of trouble, so you must keep it a secret." "Hiruzen said, "Only a few people know and everything I tell you in this room today must not be passed on to anyone, do you understand?"

"Y-yes Jiji." Naruto said, still unsure about what was going on but she was smart and understood about keeping a secret.

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU wearing a weasel mask exclaimed bursting into the office. All three of the office's current occupants looked up in shock at the ANBU who had fresh blood on his uniform.

"Weasel-san, explain why you are bursting in like this!" Hiruzen barked out loudly.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." the man said kneeling and saluting the elder man. "This is of the upmost urgency."

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but I need to take care of something." Hiruzen said rubbing his temples as he got up and walked to the desk to pull out an envelope from one of the doors before handing it to Inoichi. "Because of circumstances I don't want you returning to the orphanage. Inoichi-san, I want you to take Naruto-kun here and get _him_ an apartment and return here right away since I may need you. Naruto-kun, you are to stay there until I come talk to you later."

*End Flashback*

Inoichi had promised to have some Ichiraku Ramen delivered later until the Hokage could come and explain everything to the blonde. To Naruto they just didn't seem to want to bother, as far as she knew her life was over and some stupid civilian whining was probably all the ANBU wanted. That was more important than what had happened to her?

Sighing as she looked at her reflection, she had a feminine look about her but it could be mistaken for a feminine looking boy with the right clothes. She had the same deep blue eyes and same shade of blonde hair though now it was a lot longer. Thankfully the whisker marks was now gone. he worse thing was the choker around her neck with the heart symbol on it but she couldn't get it off. In fact it looked like it was a part of her skin as she couldn't get her fingers under it.

**"Stop your whining, kit."** A voice yawned deeply scaring Naruto making her look around to see no one making the voice chuckle deeply. **"I am inside of you, child."**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked shakily as she fell to her knees in shock. She could see an image in her mind of sweeping fire taking the form of something sinister looking. It almost looked like a large fox with nine tails that swished about.

**"I am the great and powerful Yuba no Kitsune, greatest of all demons and destroyer of all those fools who stand against me."** The voice roared, **"But you can call me...Foxy."**

"Foxy?" Naruto asked shaking in a little fear.

**"I am your...guide to help you get used to your new body. I will be here to help you and protect you as best as I can."** Foxy said. Naruto couldn't feel any lies coming from the thing but if it was the Kyuubi then that would mean that it was still alive? **"Of course I am still alive, I was sealed into you when you were but a babe. Thanks to those foolish civilians you gained a new body and I gained my freedom but when I was transferred with your soul I decided to stay. Without me you would have no chakra now and I...I wanted to stay and make up for the pain you have been through because of me. I want to help teach you how to use your new body."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked staring at herself in the mirror.

**"The first change will automatically take the normal fighting form and download the information into your mind about most everything you need to know."** Foxy said, **"When you change back most information won't be available as it is only loaded into the new part of your brain. You will remember some of it such as the important bits but if the information you gained with each change shoved itself into your normal brain it would overload."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked blinking.

**"Never mind, just take your index and middle fingers and press them against the hearty on your collar and say, **_**Honey Flash**_**." **Foxy said.

"What is that going to do?" Naruto asked confusedly.

**"Just do it!"** Foxy ordered, voice growling.

"Fine." Naruto sighed putting her fingers on the heart shaped symbol and muttered, "Honey flash."

Images and information bombarded her memory as she felt a strange, tingling sensation as her body was broken down and reformed into what appeared to be a busty eighteen year old red head. Her clothes which was an extra orange jumpsuit hat was left in the Hokage's office was also torn away in particles to reform a new skintight outfit. The top was a red sleeveless with a diamond shape hole showing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom part of it was shaped like a diamond ending into dark blue, almost black pants that fit like a glove. On her right hand was a white glove trimmed in gold that reached just above the wrist. The glove on her left hand was the same design that reached her elbow. On her left wrist was a pink band with a red heart and another band collared white with a golden heart was on her upper arm with ribbons trailing from it. Her boots were also white with gold trim that reached just below the knees with a diamond shaped tip. Her hair was actually shorter and spikier more reminiscent of her older hairstyle though it was still longer than it. he last touch that appeared last was a pink heart shaped tattoo that formed just under her left eye which both was now a reddish brown.

"W-Wow." Naruto breathed as she opened her eyes to se that she was now standing again in front of the mirror. In short she was hot...very hot and it was hard at first to tear her gaze from herself before realizing something. She went from having a completely flat chest to having a larger one than most women she had seen in Konoha. "Wow, I have tits...Huge ones." She whispered cupping them gasping a bit at how sensitive they were.

**"This was unforeseen."** Foxy said with annoyance in her voice.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked as she dropped her hands to turn and look at herself in the mirror. For the moment she forgot about her complaints a moment ago before as she admired her new body.

**"It looks like in this form your chakra pathways are sealed off."** Foxy said as curiosity laced the fox's voice.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock. She felt so strong and powerful so how could she not have chakra?

**"It isn't that you don't have it, my chakra floods your system but n this form it seems to be sealed off preventing you from molding it."** Foxy explained, **"But hat doesn't mean that you are weak, your new body has ways to do things that others can't do as well as replace some ninja skills though in a different way."**

"So what now?" Naruto asked looking a little sadly in the mirror realizing that she was no longer a child despite the thrill of being an adult. She was still a she though which meant that she still wouldn't be able to achieve her dreams.

**"Like I said before, stop your whining. Of course you can still be Hokage, there are a lot of strong women out here in positions of power."** Foxy said, **"And for now you can go out and test your new abilities but until you get stronger there is a time limit before you change back into your base form...Your child form."**

"You said there are plenty of women in power, Foxy-san? an you tell me who?" Naruto asked before going to look out he window.

**"I guess...And call me Foxy, I despise formalities." Foxy said, "For one, I am the leader of all Bijuu and I am female."**

"Really?" Naruto asked as her eyes flew wide in surprise.

**"Really and like I said there is a time limit kit so if you want o test your body you better do it."** Foxy said making Naruto eep out.

"Okay, lets go." Naruto said before jumping out he window, her instincts telling her she could do so easily and roof hop like ninja but was still surprised as she did so easily. The instinct seemed to be there and she completely enjoyed it as the sun was setting making her wonder just how long she was there for staring in the mirror.

She was nearing the Uchiha district readying herself to turn around when she noticed people sprawled out on the ground in pools of crimson liquid. She shuddered as she realized that they were laying in pools of blood.

**"They're dead kit."** Foxy sighed in the back of Naruto's mind making her stop momentarily. A sense of urgency made her take off across the roofs at a quicker pace than before as she heard panicked voices from within the district drawing her to them. here were several women and elders backing away from someone dressed in an ANBU uniform with a weasel mask hanging from his belt. He was advancing on the small group with a sword drawn ready to kill them when Naruto instinctually pulled a sword out of thin air and jumped down between them blocking the man's strike at the last moment.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

"The name is...Cutey Honey, warrior of love!" Naruto said, smirking as the line came to her unbidden.

"Well, cutie is right but you are interfering in things you don't understand." The man growled out as they both jumped back from each other.

"I understand all right, you were trying to kill people who can't defend themselves and I won't allow it!" Naruto growled out, "I will protect the people of this village from those who want o destroy it even if they do hate me! This is my home and I will protect it with everything I have!"

"Nice speech girl but if you insist on standing in my way then I have no choice but to go through you." he man said devoid of any emotion.

"Miss, you don't have to do this. Our clan...we deserve to die like this. Just...Take my son and run." One of the women who was holding a young boy cried.

"I won't leave you momma!" The boy sobbed shaking his head.

"There won't be anymore deaths tonight." Naruto said with a smirk facing the man with wildly spinning eyes. How the hell were they spinning?

**"The sharingan, kit."** Foxy said before the man mumbles something that Naruto couldn't make out. She stood on guard as the man stared at her intensely for a few moments as he grew more and more agitated as the fox snickered inside of her head.

"How are you resisting my sharingan?" The man demanded angrily while glaring at the redhead.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Naruto giggled swinging her sword toward him only to have him parry his strike. The two went back and forth for several minutes as neither seemed to gain the upper hand though Naruto was only using the amount of power needed to defend as she was still getting used to this. All the knowledge in the world didn't help get used to the actual feelings her new body created.

"That's enough, stand down now!" An ANBU shouted drawing both combatants attention as a large group of ANBU surrounded them while moving to protect the people behind Naruto. As if by some unseen signal both combatants jumped off in separate directions to escape. It was way too easy for Naruto to escape but she had the experience of running from the villages ninjas when the were angry or chasing after her after one of her many pranks.

A small smile grew across her face as she escaped. She was powerful, more powerful than she thought she could be and though she intended to hide it for the most part she would find away to prove she was worthy. If she became Hokage or not she would prove that she was worthy to live and be loved and she still intended to do it by becoming a Hokage.

-Line Break-

Well I hoped you enjoyed this so far, next chapter will be a time jump to Academy and graduations. Please, if you like this or have any suggestions to make it better or any comments please review. Hit the little button at the bottom and leave a few words about his or the preview which begins...now:

-Line Break-

Naruto sat on the steps glaring at he brooding bastard and pink haired banshee while their jonin sensei watched the three while sending strange glances at he three prinnies around the blonde as they sat playing a game of cards making bets on how long it would be before the prince snapped.

"Dood, I say he kills the pink haired one within a week." The first prinny said throwing down two cards before another dealt it a couple more.

"I say he beds her then kills her." Another prinny said in a lecherous voice making a tic mark appear on the blonde as the other stared slack jawed at the strange creatures.

"Will you idiots shut up!" Naruto growled out as he threw a dark colored fireball at hem creating a small explosion that sent he three over the horizon.

"Naruto-kun, you shouldn't treat your summons like that." Kakashi admonished while Sakura and Sauske both glared at he blonde for different reasons.

"Kakashi-sensei...fuck off." Naruto said flipping the jonin the bird.

"Dobe, apologize to Kakashi-sensei right now!" Sakura demanded as she stomped over to the blonde ready to hit him before he shoved a kunai at her throat.

"Touch me Haruno-san and I will not be held responsible if my hand _slips_." Naruto hissed.

"Okay, lets do introductions." Kakashi said clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, "You go first pinky."

"Why don't you go first to give an example of what you mean." Sakura suggested.

"Maa, I suppose I could do that. My name is Kakashi Hatake and my hobbies are my own. I have many likes and dislikes and my dreams are my own." Kakashi said smiling goofily.

"That's not fair, all we got is your name." Sakura whined making Naruto gnash his teeth in annoyance.

"Your turn pinky." Kakashi said shrugging.

"Fine...my name is Sakura Haruno and my hobbies are..." Glances at Sauske, "I like flower arranging and..." squeals while watching Sauske more openly. "y dislikes are stupid blondes. y dreams are..." Squeals loudly while staring at Sauske.

"That's fine..." Kakashi said rubbing his ears, "our next emo."

"Hnn...y name is Sauske Uchiha and my hobbies are training. I have no specific likes or dislikes. y dream is more of an ambition really...it is to kill a certain man." Sauske said coldly as Sakura watched him with hearts in her eyes.

"And finally blondie." Kakashi said watching both Sauske and Naruto wearily.

"Whatever...My name is Naruto Laharl Uzumaki and my hobbies are none of your damned business. I guess my likes are my vassals, at least hose who are precious to me..." Naruto explained.

"Vassals?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow though Naruto ignored her.

"My dislikes are those people who made my life hell until recently and those fools who stand in my way...I also hate the three minutes it takes for the water to heat for my ramen and when one of my vassals eat my last ramen cup. y dream...is to become Hokage and raise a little hell in the process. AH-HAHAHAHAHA"

The other three stared at he obviously insane blonde who laughed maniacally.


End file.
